


Der Morgen danach

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [112]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst, Boernes POV, Episode Related, Episode: Die chinesische Prinzessin, Gen, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Nur daß nicht er tot ist, sondern sie, und das auf seinem Hemd, das ist ihr Blut, nicht seines.>Post in meinem LJ*~*~* Werbeeinblendung: Auch dieses Jahr gibt es wieder einer Tatort & Polizeiruf-Adventskalender :) Wer Lust hat mitzumachen, bitte in AnjasAdventskalenderpost 2019melden! *~*~*





	Der Morgen danach

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Krimi – Der Morgen danach – fürs Team  
Team: Weiß (Titanic)  
Rating: P 6  
Genre: Angst  
Handlung: Nur daß nicht er tot ist, sondern sie, und das auf seinem Hemd, das ist ihr Blut, nicht seines.  
Länge: ca. 300  
Zeit: ca. 30 Minuten  
Originalpostingdatum: 30.9.2019

***

Als Boerne zu sich kommt, ist da nichts. Keine Erinnerung an den Abend davor, nichts nach dem Moment mit Songma in der Rechtsmedizin. Wie er versucht hat, sie zu küssen. Wie sie ihn rückwärts gedrängt hat, bis er gegen den Obduktionstisch gestoßen ist. Und er war sich sicher, es würde passieren.

Und dann: Nichts.

Nur Schwärze.

Und jetzt sagen sie ihm, daß Songma tot ist.

Daß er Drogen im Blut hatte.

Daß er beinahe gestorben wäre.

Nur daß nicht er tot ist, sondern sie, und das auf seinem Hemd, das ist ihr Blut, nicht seines.

Er ist Profi genug um zu wissen, was das für ihn bedeutet. Er war mit dem Opfer zusammen. Es gibt keine Zeugen. Er hat keinerlei Erinnerung an irgendetwas nach dem Punkt, als Songma begonnen hat, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Und die meisten Morde an Frauen sind Beziehungstaten, auch wenn man in ihrem Fall kaum von einer Beziehung sprechen kann. Er weiß ja nicht einmal mehr, wie weit sie gegangen sind, bevor … Bevor irgendjemand Songma umgebracht hat.

Thiel kommt und redet mit ihm, aber in seinem Kopf dreht sich alles. Und er erinnert sich doch nicht, auch wenn Thiel ihn drängt, laut wird, verzweifelt. Thiel wird immer laut, wenn er nicht weiter weiß. Daran erinnert er sich. Thiel hatte Geburtstag und war sauer, weil er stattdessen auf die Vernissage gegangen ist. Daran erinnert er sich auch. Aber nicht daran, was letzte Nacht passiert ist.

Er hat das Kokain doch abgelehnt? Er ist sich ganz sicher. Fast sicher. Er erinnert sich, daß es so war, aber er ist auch Mediziner und weiß, wie trügerisch Erinnerungen sind. Vielleicht _wünscht_ er sich ja, er hätte abgelehnt. Denn das weiß er auch – daß er Songma unbedingt imponieren wollte. Daß er wollte, daß sie ihn wahrnimmt. Wichtig nimmt. Nimmt.

Könnte er so etwas Dummes getan haben? Und wenn er es getan hat, könnte er dann noch mehr getan haben?

Er weiß es nicht.

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hab' da noch ein paar Schnipsel, die ich beim Endspurt der diesjährigen Sommerchallenge am 30.9. geschrieben habe ...


End file.
